


Noteworthy

by joanc24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pining Derek, Same Age, Shy Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanc24/pseuds/joanc24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You did WHAT?"</p><p>"I told Stiles he's cute." He can feel his face flushing as he fully admits, "Well, not exactly."</p><p>"Derek." He hated that tone, that 'you better tell me everything before I punch you' tone.</p><p>"I wrote it in his notebook!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noteworthy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord, it's been so long since I've publish anything thanks to my laptop dying on me. This is a little thing I managed to write while I stole my husband's computer and my kiddo was asleep. I just needed to get something out there. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, hope you enjoy!

"You did WHAT?"

Derek is so glad he told Erica his latest fuck up before she started chugging her orange soda, he's pretty sure he'd be wearing it right now if he hadn't considering her outburst to his confession.

"I told Stiles he's cute." He can feel his face flushing as he fully admits, "Well, not exactly."

"Derek." He hated that tone, that 'you better tell me everything before I punch you' tone.

"I wrote it in his notebook!"

It was impulsive and reckless and utterly ridiculous. I mean, who does that?

"That's so cute! I can't believe you did it!"What did he do?"

"Uh, I...sort of, don't know?"

"What do you mean, Derek?" There goes that tone again, Christ.

"He was asleep in Brewster class and I left as soon as it was over."

He couldn't bare see Stiles all sleep rumpled looking at the note Derek left on the margin of his opened notebook all confused and possibly disgusted? Now that he thinks about, it was kind of creepy what he did.

Erica was shaking her head with a smirk, "Only you, Der."

"Shut it, E." He days before taking a bite of his now cold pizza slice begrudgingly.

Derek knew it was stupid, he didn't need his best friend making fun of him for it. She kept quite for a bit, obviously letting him calm down a bit. But, of course, she didn't let the subject drop so easily.

"So? What now, genius?"

"Huh?"

"Are you waiting for him to make his move or what?"

"Move? He doesn't even know it was me!"

Stiles couldn't possibly think it was him, right? It could have been anybody in that classroom. It was dark the entire time thanks to a documentary that was playing and several times students got up to go the bathroom and what not. Stiles slept right through most of it, just like some others did. Derek knows that sitting next to Stiles in class puts him in the spot more than others but Heather and Malia also sit pretty close by. There's no way Stiles would think of him when he has better options.

"Please don't tell me you wrote 'ur cute' and didn't even sign it or something. How is he suppose to know you like him, Derek?"

"I didn't even do it on purpose. I don't want him to find out and be humiliated. Did you forget the tiny fact that he's straight?"

"How are you so sure? Just because no one's seen him with a dude doesn't mean he isn't interested. No one's seen you with a dude, yet you'd choke on Stilinski's dick if he'd let you."

"Erica! Stop, please." He quickly looks around in panic that someone had heard her, thankfully nobody did judging by the lack of laughter or shock.

He doesn't exactly hide his orientation, but he doesn't advertise it either. All the important people in his life knows his preference and if someone were to ask him he wouldn't deny it.

"I'll stop when you stop pining after your two-year-old skinny ass crush and do something about it!" Erica huffs when she realizes she's not gonna get much of a reaction out of him and goes back to eating her lunch annoyed.

Derek sighs in relief when Boyd sits down beside Erica and hopes he's enough to distract Erica.

"What's got him all moody now?" Boyd asks Erica who snorts in response.

His best friends, ladies and gentlemen. Derek really won the lottery here.

"Do you really have to ask, honey?"

Boyd suddenly freezes, his sandwich halfway to his mouth. He looks straight at Derek and says, "Wait, you have Brewster before lunch."

"Yeah?" He's not exactly sure if that was a question.

Boyd nods like nothing and states, "It was you."

He continues to eat his lunch completely disregarding Derek's confused expression. "What?" It's not just him, Erica is also looking at Boyd quizzically.

Boyd makes them wait till he's finished his bite and swallows before shrugging and saying, "I just heard Stilinski and McCall over at the lunch line talking about someone leaving him a note and he's trying to find out who it was."

Erica squeals, "Oh my God, was he freaking out? Was he happy about it?"

"I wasn't paying much attention, really. They just talk too loud."

Erica opens up her mouth wide, no doubt to demand a better answer before she remembers this is her boyfriend, not Derek and changes her approach in a matter of seconds. She settles a gentle hand on Boyd's shoulder and smiles sweetly.

"Honey, baby, concentrate here. I need details."

Derek quickly interrupts Erica's quest for gossip and confronts Boyd.

"How are you so sure it was me?" Boyd looks at him pointedly, as if he doesn't, like Erica, doesn't know of Derek's feelings. "Fine, what about him? Do you think he'll think it was me?"

"Pretty sure, yeah." Damn him and his indifferent casualness. Doesn't he realize how awful this could be?

"How? Why? There's no way he'd-"

"He's coming over right now," Boyd smiles mischievously and Derek is reminded why Boyd and Erica are perfect for each other.

Derek freezes with panic, he barely hears Erica's excited whisper of 'Oh lord, yes' with all the blood rushing in his ears. He can feel the warmth of the flush in his cheeks and the tip of his ears and all he wishes is for the ground to swallow him up. He thinks Boyd's heads up is the only thing that kept him from jumping when Stiles' voice comes from behind him.

"Hey, Hale." Derek looks up at Stiles with a nod, no words coming up. Stiles looks sheepishly adorable as he sits down on the empty space next to Derek. "Sorry to interrupt your lunch but mind if I ask you something real quick?" Stiles looks over at Derek's friends subtly asking for privacy.

"Uh..." For the love of all that's holy, where are his words? He looks at Erica with panic in his eyes looking for help and she jumps off her seat grabbing her half empty lunch tray with one hand and Boyd's elbow with the other.

"Of course, he doesn't mind, he'd like the company too since Boyd and I are gonna go eat inside. Is too hot out here and I have a headache," she smiles sweetly and keeps hauling Boyd, who barely manages to pick up his tray without spilling anything. "Come on, honey. Move."

Once his friends cross the cafeteria doors Stiles laughs nervously and turns to Derek grinning.

"No offense but your friends are weird."

"Yup, they are." There, those are words.

_Jesus, Hale, calm down and play it off. He probably wants to ask if you saw someone write anything on his desk. Heather, maybe? You saw nothing, you know nothing. Be cool._

"So, uh, Brewsters class. Have you notice that her tone of voice is very mellow and sleep inducing? Pair that up with a boring documentary about butterflies with terrible elevator music and it just conks you out, right?"

"I guess? I don't really fall asleep in class, though. Not like you."

Did he just acknowledge he notice Stiles sleeping in class? Does that make him seem weird? He can practically hear Erica facepalming herself and calling him a loser.

"You noticed that, huh?"

"Kind of hard not to when I sit next to you, Stilinski."

Alright, he has no idea where did that come from but decides to just go for it considering it made Stiles smile.

"Noticed anything else?" Stiles sounds...flirty?

"Like what? Your snoring?"

"Excuse you!" Stiles leans back, hand on his chest as if offended but the smile doesn't leave his face. "I only snore when my nose is stuffed up which it isn't today so you couldn't have possibly heard me."

"Really good deductive skills you've got there."

Derek leans forward to rest his elbows on the table and tries to hide his own dimpled smile behind his hands subtly, but he knows Stiles must notice it. He can't help it, this is the most they've ever talk and it's nice.

He gets to see the Stiles he usually sees from afar with his own friends. Lean framed wired with endless energy, always moving. His funny mannerism and facial expressions. The way his brown eyes lighten with his smiles and laughter. _Christ, focus._

"Comes with being the only son of a Sheriff. I'm really good a noticing things too, you know. For example," Stiles leans a bit closer to Derek and drops his voice, "how you're the only student I've seen that prefers to use red ink pens instead of the usual black and blues."

Crap, he knows. He doesn't even like the red ones, he just bought a pack cause they were cheaper! _Play it off, man._

"Really? I'm pretty sure I've seen some others use them too."

Stiles smirks, "Teachers, sure. But aside from my first-grade homeroom teacher, Mrs. Wilkes, no teacher here thinks I'm cute." Stiles takes out his notebook and places it flat open on top of the lunch table with Derek's note in the margins for all the world to see.

**_'it's unfair how cute you are'_ **

He's been caught he knows it. He quickly looks away from the notebook and picks up his lukewarm soda to distract himself for the inevitable let down. At least, he's pretty sure Stiles wouldn't outright humiliate him in front of the student body.

Stiles isn't smirking anymore, he's looking down at his lap playing with his hoodies strings. "So, you see, I have quite the dilemma here."

He sounds so nervous all of a sudden and Derek can't take making him feel guilty about all this. It's all his fault, he's the one that acted without thinking about how uncomfortable it must have made Stiles. He has to make this right, let him know he doesn't expect anything.

"Look, I-"

Stiles looks up determined, "I thought you hated me or at the very least, couldn't stand me. I've seen how you avoid making eye contact or steer clear of me in the hallways. I've always wanted to ask you about it, to say sorry, but didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Until I saw the note and started to wonder if what I thought was true."

"That's clearly not the case here. I just never knew how to approach you nor even If I should. I didn't think you even noticed me, to be honest."

"You have no idea how much I'm freaking out inside. I feel like there are dozens of fangirls screaming about their OTP becoming canon or something." Stiles was smiling widely and his legs were bouncing enthusiastically and it all made Derek's chest feel tight and warm.

"I have no idea what means." His voice sounded breezy, he couldn't breathe right.

"It means," Stiles rests his hand on Derek's forearm and looks at him all sweetly, "go out with me on Friday. I'll pick you up around 7?"

Derek nods, "I'd like that."

Stiles squeezes his forearm and whispers, "I really wanna kiss you now, but I'm pretty sure my friends are live tweeting this right now."

Derek looks over at Stiles usual lunch table and confirms that yes all his friends are watching them with smiles and snickers, their phones on hands. He turns to look back at Stiles laughing.

"I can see Erica, out of the corner of my eye, fogging up a window trying and failing to read our lips while Boyd continues to eat his lunch without a care."

Stiles tries to hold in his laugh and nods, "I like Boyd."

"Boyd is the best." Derek nods too, before lowering his head into his folded arms on top of the table accidently bumping Stiles hand with his cheeks. He peeks at Stiles when he feels him caress his cheek softly with the back of his long and slender fingers.

Stiles gets closer to whisper in Derek's ear, "I'm gonna go now before I accidently fall on your lap and you have to catch my face with yours."

Derek groans at the thought of having Stiles weight on him and buries his head in his arms, "I hate you so much."

"You clearly don't." Stiles laughs and ruffles Derek's hair before getting up with his stuff and heading over to his friends.

Derek doesn't wait till Friday. He's waited long enough, after all. At the end of the day, he corners Stiles by his Jeep and kisses him deeply. Scott has to come over and take Stiles keys to drive them home with how dazed Stiles ends up afterward.

Two years later, Derek goes to visit Stiles' campus and finds that damn note that started it all framed on Stiles' desk, tackles Stiles to his bed and shows him just how much he missed him.

 

 


End file.
